Left to Wither
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Their memories are ones stained in blood, but, when the King finally finds his Prince, it'd be cruel to deny their pasts. After having spent so much time apart, is it finally time to bring back their memories? KxZ
1. Chapter 1

**Ends**

The owner, a middle-aged man with slick black hair and a smile fit to kill, nods his head at the boy standing before him. "I trust that you've handled the situation properly?"

He nods. "He'll make sure to steer clear of this place for a rather long time."

What, the owner wonders, would he do without such an obedient young boy as his best worker? He'd be in ruins, he figures. _There's no way in hell this place would stand without Kiryuu-kun._

"Would you like a reward?" the owner asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. While he knows that the boy isn't one to enjoy rewards made up of sexual favors, he can't quite help himself. Even he, the owner of the shop and the only person there to not usually indulge himself in his worker's bodies, is tempted to try the silver-haired sex god. Something about him, about the way he so casually and fearlessly deals with his clients, makes the owner both proud and aroused.

Just as he suspects, though, the boy waves the offer off. "The only thing I need right now is sleep." He yawns for emphasis.

The older man chuckles. "You're going to need it. We're receiving a special client bright and early tomorrow, and, because we want him to have the best, we're bringing you in."

"I should have seen that coming. Why is that no other worker is good enough?" He raises his eyebrows in genuine curiosity, but doesn't seem the least bit upset. Honestly, he doesn't mind being the best at what he does, even if certain people are ashamed enough just by knowing what exactly his profession entails. If Zero Kiryuu is anything, it's a proud worker.

"I'd have picked any other worker, but this vampire is…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Vampire?"

The owner smiled weakly. "I know that you don't take too fondly to them, but this one, a _Pureblood_, is rather far up and…"

"A _Pureblood vampire_?" Rather than the look of disgust that the owner was expecting, the boy is actually smiling. "We don't usually get them here. I was pretty convinced that they went extinct."

There's a chuckle from the older man's lips. "They aren't exactly animals, Kiryuu-kun. They re-produce just like us humans. Plus, their life expectancy is much greater than ours."

The boy snorts. "Maybe that's because they live forever."

"Yah gotta be jealous, huh?"

Soft, lilac eyes narrow in concentration as he cocks his head to the side. "I guess."

"You don't seem too convinced. Is something wrong, Kiryuu-kun?" Suddenly, the owner becomes incredibly twitchy. "If something isn't to your liking, then I'll be quick to fix things."

"Everything here is great, actually."

The owner raises his eyebrows, but doesn't further question the subject. He's simply satisfied by the knowledge that his shining star won't be leaving anytime soon.

Or so he hopes.

* * *

"Ichijo, is this really what you want?"

The noble smiles up at his friend with wide, innocent eyes. "I know it sounds rather terrible of me, but I just can't help myself. The people here aren't as rude as you seem to be expecting, Kaname."

The Pureblood rests his head on his hand and looks out at the landscape that follows the limo. "But a _whorehouse_, Ichijo? Is this truly necessary?"

Takuma glares at his older friend. "This isn't a whorehouse!"

"What else would you call a place that takes money for sex?"

"It's not like that, Kaname," is all that he says.

The Pureblood wishes to continue the subject, but drops it out of respect for his friend. The last thing he wants is to insult the young noble, the only person he can call a close comrade. If it's a whorehouse Takuma wants – and a rather expensive one at that – then a whorehouse Takuma gets.

Of course, it isn't that simple. From the noble's point of view, Kaname is simply going along with this because he feels it his duty, as one of few remaining Purebloods, to impress the grandson of the Senate. He doesn't see the turmoil within his Pureblood friend. He can't see how lonely the other vampire is.

"Oh!" Takuma squeaks, suddenly sitting upright as the limo makes a sudden turn to the right. "_We're here_!"

Kaname looks out the window in surprise. He expected to be lost in some super sketchy city with smoke posing as rain clouds, but they're actually parked before an extravagant building in the middle of a cozy set of woods. Wine-colored eyes examine the scene from tinted windows while his friend leaps from the limo and slams the door shut in pure excitement.

"Come on out, Kaname!" he shouts. "They're expecting us!"

And that's the last thing the Pureblood wants to hear.

* * *

Zero stands at the entryway in a simple button-down shirt and jeans. His feet are bare except for socks, and his hair is messy from the lack of brushing it properly upon awaking. As lazy as he may seem, this sight is one that lures new customers and enthralls old ones. His figure is one that steals the breath from women, and, matched with that finely chiseled face of his, it makes most men go weak at the knees. He does things to people that they're not quite expecting, and that's why the owner considers the boy his best subject.

"Make sure to smile, Zero!" one of the maids, a flirty young thing, calls from all the way back at the top of the stairs. He turns his head to smile at her, causing to her giggle before returning to her duty of vacuuming the carpet.

To anybody who didn't know any better, the _Rose_ looked more like a mansion than a place built for the intention of sex. It was even cared as such, with maids and butlers who doted on every aspect of both the house and the client's most simple needs. Behind the actual building is a large garden, one that, with the help of some of the vampires who come to visit, is kept up all year round. Staying true to the business's name, the garden sports mostly roses, but there are a few patches of exotic flowers that the owner found while away on business. Every aspect of the building is rather ornate, over-done in the sense that _it is a whorehouse_. Such places just shouldn't be so breath-takingly beautiful, or so says the people who admire the building without admiring the profession.

Zero sighs, adjusts his position, and checks his watch. Shouldn't his clients be here by now? They were already twenty minutes late.

_Hm. And I thought Purebloods were magnificent at all that they did._

Just as he thinks this, though, he sees the face of a familiar customer, Ichijo Takuma, as the vampire skips up, and, to Zero's surprise, freezes before the building, staring rather blatantly at the silver-haired human. His jaw drops, revealing a rather pointed pair of fangs. He mouths something that the boy can't hear before another figure comes up behind the blonde-haired creature and mumbles something to him.

Zero can't help but to notice just how interesting the other vampire is. He's tall, with legs that seem to stretch a mile wide. His eyes, the sort that Zero can actually analyze from a distance, are the color of spilled wine, seemingly innocent in a curious sort of way. His hair, almost black in color, touches his delicate shoulders in soft-looking waves, curling slightly at the ends.

With a sudden jolt of realization, the boy comes to the conclusion that _this_ must be the Pureblood that his owner was speaking so animatedly about. No other vampire can carry such grace, such beauty. This vampire seems to be one who expresses little to no emotion, a trait that, from the books that Zero had read as a child, was one most known amongst Purebloods.

Still, when the vampire catches sight of Zero, his face becomes twisted with some sort of horror. His entire body goes rigid as his face freezes into a look of fear and disbelief.

_What_, Zero wonders, must be so upsetting?

* * *

"You must be excited! You must! You absolutely must…" The vampire stops squealing when he sees the figure standing behind the glass, waiting for his arrival. His blood runs cold, and his body goes completely still.

_No, it can't be. It just can't be…_

"Glad to see you've calmed down, Ichijo," Kaname sighs as he walks up the path towards his friend. He eyes the suddenly rigid form of his friend before asking, "What's scared you?"

That's when he lifts his head, out of pure curiosity, to examine what it is that's scaring his friend.

Standing in such a way that it should be illegal, is the one part of both Kaname and Takuma's past that, to the best of their knowledge, was forever and a day ago banished from their lives. Was he not, along with a small group of others, sent as far away as possible in order to avoid any further contact? Could he possibly have traveled this far? And to a _whorehouse_, no less?

While Takuma is slowly melting into the thought, Kaname doesn't know what to think. He's rather numb at this point, and any rational thought has long sine fled his from his abilities.

"Is this really happening, Kaname?" Takuma asks, looking up at his friend. "Are the ends that we've worked so hard to tie finally falling apart?" He doesn't expect an answer, but he can't help but to stare at the older vampire. _What_, he wonders, _is that emotion that so often drowns out any other in his eyes? It's something I've never seen before, at least not on him. Could it be regret?_

* * *

Standing beside her father, the girl, now nineteen due to the fact that it's her birthday, cocks her head to the side in order to carefully examine the face that's printed on the paper. For some reason, that face, one without a smile and lifeless eyes, is making her father shake with seemingly violent emotion. "What is it, father?" she asks, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He shakes his head before flipping the paper over. Throwing his smile up towards his daughter's face, he says, "It's nothing, really. Just an old paper of mine that I forgot to throw away."

"Would you like me to dispose of it?"

She reaches for the paper as if to grab it, but he slaps the hand away gently. "Please, Yuuki, let me take care of it?"

She smiles, all bright eyes, before nodding her head. "Fine then, you stubborn old man." She leans down to leave a peck of a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile enthusiastically. He truly did love her, with all of his heart. Or, at least, with most of it.

There's still a part of him that's gone now, off and living a life completely ignorant to his existence. It doesn't know about him, and, to the best of its knowledge, has never met him. His name is a mystery to them, one that, many years ago, was molded to become a secret.

He adjusts his glasses before standing up and pulling his darling daughter into a hug. _How is it_, he wonders, _that I got to keep you_?

"Shouldn't you be heading off to class now, Yuuki?"

She frowns. "Do I really have to go?"

He taps his finger to her nose before nodding. "It's your duty, remember? You're going to be the first in this family to graduate!" Really, they weren't much of a family, just the two of them, but it counted in his eyes.

"Yes, father," she whispers.

_I'll do my best to make sure that you never have to go through all of that again. So, please, do me this one favor and work your best to live a normal life? _

He watches as she turns on her heel to leave, spinning so quick that her hair lightly brushes past his hands, so long that it touches the bottom of her skirt. It brings back bitter memories, ones that he's tried so hard to get rid of by just cutting her long tresses short, but she refuses. It's almost as if, without realizing that it's even happening, she's trying to keep hold of the life that was once hers.

Falling back into his chair, the man, known as Cross, rests his head on the table, sighing as he does so.

_Will the ache in my chest ever go away?_

* * *

*Phew*

While it may have been rather short, this chapter took a lot out of me.

Now, do me a favor and review?:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasts Untouched**

With the knowledge that his friend is sure to avoid stepping up to the challenge, Takuma, with a quiet sigh, shakes his head and fixes the collar of his shirt. "Remember, Kaname, that we know absolutely nothing about him." He chances a look up at the taller vampire, only to find him with his eyes closed. Gently, the noble places his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Would you like me to cancel our appointment?"

The Pureblood shakes his head. "That would lead to suspicion, and, at this point, I'm sure that we can't afford it."

Takuma rests sympathetic eyes on his friend's face, trying to find some trace of emotion. Through his eyes, he can see nothing other than the cool collectiveness that makes his friend a Pureblood, but he knows the inner turmoil that he must be experiencing. He, too, had lost those dear to him all those years ago. To see Zero, he figured, must have been to see Hell.

"Kaname, if you cannot handle being in the same room as him, then I'm sure that we can do something…"

"No, Takuma." Kaname opens his eyes and stares, absolutely transfixed, at the body behind the glass. "I think I'll be fine." A little bit broken, sure, but he'd do anything to hold his precious doll in his arms, just once.

To those who were a part of their past, Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu were enemies to the last moment, united only in their will to protect the precious girl who posed as both the reason for their bringing-together and separation. To Zero, Kaname was just another vampire, a beast in human form no matter how high up on the social ladder he actually was. It did not matter in the slightest that, if it weren't for Kaname, Zero and that girl would have never met, and, while the boy's life may have been simpler, he would have never known true happiness, no matter how fleeting it may have been.

To Kaname, though, Zero was a precious trinket. He wasn't just a chess piece; he had given up on that thought long ago. That boy was something more. At first, the Pureblood couldn't quite figure it out, but it soon became clear that his feelings for the boy were beyond that of even the simplest of friendships. He wanted something more, although what he wanted, he still wasn't sure. He only knew that, after years of being apart, that he wanted to protect him just as fiercely as he had wanted to protect his darling sister all those years ago.

These feelings were strictly personal, though, for even he was unsure of what they meant. While seeing Zero so oblivious to his true identity sent a pain like no other through his heart, he was happy enough just to see that face, those _eyes_.

He had always been fascinated by the boy's eyes, a shade of soft lilac – almost silver if you looked hard enough – that caught the attention of any who dared to look him in the eye. Sure, his silver hair caught him a few stares, but it was his eyes that really got people to look at him. Through those soft pools of lilac, a person could see and feel each and every one of his emotions. He was an open book with secret emotions, ones that even those close to him would feel without knowing what exactly they meant.

Kaname had always loved that about him, even when he hated him.

"Kaname?"

Breaking him free from his own thoughts, the Pureblood nods politely down at his friend. "Shall we?"

He extends his hand for Takuma to go first and watches as the noble skips in excitedly, forgetting completely the fact that his past is only a few, short steps away from catching up. Takuma, too, was probably aching inside, not just from seeing Zero, but from knowing that it was Zero rather than somebody else.

Kaname was not the only one to lose those closest to him; Takuma, too, lost the one most dear to him. As happy as Kaname would be to see them together, he knows that finding even Zero was rather unlikely to happen. The chances of them ever coming across another of their friends are incredibly rare, the chances being micro-scopically small. His heart aches for his friend, though he'll never admit it to anybody but himself.

Swallowing the unnecessary fear, the Pureblood steps through the doors, following behind his shorter friend. Already, Takuma is grabbing a hold of Zero's hand, probably prepping him, telling him what the Pureblood likes. He refuses to listen in; he's not yet sure if he's ready to hear Zero's voice.

Still, he can't help but to hear the last little bit of his friend's prepping. "…And make sure not to do anything after he's already asked you once not to! When he has to ask twice, he gets angry!"

Staring directly at the noble, Kaname smiles. "Ah, Takuma, there's no need to scare the poor boy."

Takuma smiles, a bit sadly, even. "I doubt he's scared. He's rather good at what he does, or so I've heard."

Zero smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ichijo-sama, Kaname-sama. I've heard so much about you." He raises silver eyebrows. "Sure this won't dirty your blank slates?" As serious as the question seems, there's humor dancing beneath the soft lilac of the boy's eyes.

Takuma opens his mouth to answer, but Kaname interjects. "As I'm sure you know already, our slates are far from blank, Kiryuu-kun."

The boy blinks, as if shocked. "Hm. Can't say I didn't see that coming."

"If you don't mind, Zero-kun, can we please start?" Takuma asks nervously, smiling as he does so.

The boy nods. "Alright, but I'm afraid that I'll need to separate the two of you. The Owner has endlessly insisted on me taking the Pureblood for myself." He raises his eyes to examine the lean body of his client, not at all disappointed. "Ichijo-sama, would you like us to wait with you? I'm afraid that the worker assigned to you is running late today."

The noble shakes his head without bothering to look up at the slightly unsettled features on his friend's face. He knows what Kaname needs, and to have to share his precious trinket would only spoil the reunion. "No thank you, Zero-kun."

"If you would, Ichijo-sama, please refrain from punishing her for this?"

Kaname blinks in surprise as his friend agrees. What sort of place raises workers who speak so freely with clients? From what he's heard, workers at such places have hard lives regardless of the state of their workplace. Even some of the nicer places produce emotionally flawed workers that act as nothing other than a pillow for others to beat mercilessly. While he would never be one to harm even a whorehouse employee, he can't help but to be surprised.

_Ah, it seems as if though my precious Zero hasn't changed a bit._

Grabbing Kaname's hand and surprising him even further, Zero goes to lead him up a rather tall flight of stairs. Too captivated to think of anything other than his hand in Zero's, Kaname doesn't hear Takuma's whisper of good luck.

* * *

"For you, Kaname-sama, I have chosen the finest room that we have to offer. I hope it meets your standards."

Kaname nods, unable to speak at the moment. He watches his hand fall from Zero's as the boy pulls a key from his pocket in order to unlock one of the many doors that lines the hallway. Even the hallways, hidden from the view of those who immediately walk in, are decorated with the utmost care.

Honestly, Kaname can't seem to think of any reason for the room not to meet his liking. As long as Zero's there, then everything's beautiful.

Still, the room manages to take his breath away.

As a Pureblood, Kaname has always known true beauty. He knows where to find it, too, and it's rather hard. All of the expensive, designer furniture that his parents left for him to own were, in a few short words, horrendously _ugly_. Sure, they were nice in the sense that they were heavily decorated and carefully designed, but where was the creativity? Everything, from his clothes as an infant to his bed as a teenager, was decked out in red and gold. Sure, there were the blues and the greens, but there were never enough to even out the insane amount of red and gold. He loved his parents to death, but their taste in furniture was so old that it was ridiculous. Did _everything_ need to be royally antique?

This room, though, was far from that of red and gold.

Most everything was purple and black. The walls, the carpet, the chairs. Only the bed, a large one that the Pureblood saw to be fit for a king, was different in color, being a rich form of silver that made it seem like the real thing. Upon touching it, Kaname was almost expecting it feel cool, as if some form of metal.

"Is this good?" Zero asked, pulling the Pureblood from his thoughts.

He could only nod. Never before had he thought something as simple as a bedroom to be so beautiful. For some reason, everything seemed to be magnified by a thousand percent, making even the dullest of things seem absolutely brilliant.

"Where would you like to start?"

Kaname narrows his eyes in confusion. "I will not lie to you, Kiryuu-kun, but I…"

"Please, call me Zero."

He resists the urge to smile in absolute glee as the request is made. "Well, _Zero_, I've never been to place such as this before. I'm completely lost as to where we should start, and end, for that matter."

The boy smiles. "Shall I settle for surprising you, then?"

The breath catches in his throat as he smiles. "That'd be rather…"

Before he can finish, the boy has his arms around his waist. There isn't any particularly noticeable height difference, and Kaname is startled to find that Zero's arms around his body feels rather…_natural_. It's hard to explain since he's never before felt the boy's embrace, but it almost feels as if though it's happened once or twice in the past. It's something shockingly familiar.

"Zero…"

"Ah, Kaname-sama, you seem so tense."

The Pureblood swallows as the boy inches his lips considerably closer to his neck. "Please, Zero, call me Kaname. There's no need to toy with honorifics when you and I…" _know each other so well…_

The words go without saying, but it doesn't matter much anyways, because, before he can even consider finishing his sentence, Zero runs his tongue along the Pureblood's pulse. Involuntarily, Kaname pulls his body closer, hoping to hang on until the day he dies. "Z-Zero…"

"I've never heard of a Pureblood stuttering in the presence of a human before," the boy chuckles, pulling away for only a moment before returning his attention to the pulse beneath his lips.

_You're far from human, Zero. Stop toying with me; I can feel the immunity flushing your cheeks. _

He knows that this boy's secrets aren't technically his to know, but they aren't _technically_ secrets. Zero is as immortal as he is. No, he is not a vampire, just a being cursed by a Pureblood's magic.

"I've never heard of a human as good with his tongue as _you_, Zero," he sighs, so tempted to fall back into the bed sheets and just throw all caution to the wind. That is, after all, what he came here for in the first place. They're not even supposed to know each other, so why should they take the caution they might have once had if Kaname could have expressed his feelings for the boy in such a way all those years ago?

In order to properly arrange his thoughts, he takes a hold of silver-colored hair and pulls Zero's lips away from his neck. Placing soft hands on even softer cheeks, the Pureblood carefully examines those gorgeous lilac eyes, now pooled with agitation.

"Kaname, what are you…"

"Be quiet, Zero," he quietly scolds.

Where the boy would usually be angry, he can only remain calm. Sure, he's a bit pissed at being man-handled so easily, but he can't seem to muster enough anger to pull away and fight back. _Damn Pureblood…_

Watching Zero's cheeks flush, Kaname can't help but to smile. He spreads his fingers along the contours of Zero's face and lets the details seep deep into his skin. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Snorting, Zero tears his eyes away from Kaname's. "You don't need to sway me, Kaname. I'm already yours." The softest of smiles spreads across the Pureblood's face.

"Excuse me, Zero, for being so forward, but I can't help but to admire such great perfection."

Starting to shake in his frustration, Zero places his hands on top of Kaname's and rips them from his face. He means to let go of them, but something keeps him hanging on. "Stop, Kaname. _You_ paid for _me_, not the other way around."

And that's when it hits him.

None of this is real in the way that he wants it to be. Zero has no recollection of their past and isn't doing this just because he wants to. This is his job, his duty as a proud and loyal worker. Kaname can feel it in only his touch; Zero does not wish this to be, he only does it because he has to.

Letting their hands fall apart, Kaname sucks in a sharp pool of air before straightening his shirt. "Maybe I should leave."

Zero narrows his eyes. "You were pretty into this a moment ago. Why so eager to leave?"

Shaking his head, the Pureblood can only frown.

"Hm. Well, that's a real shame, because I'm not about to let you leave. Not yet, anyways."

About to protest, Kaname opens his mouth, only to have Zero's lips colliding with his own, causing him to freeze in what he can only describe as fear. It's cold at first; everything seems to have frozen in its place, unmoving and perfectly still. His hands are limp at his side as Zero makes it a point to be the only thing moving, working Kaname's lips and eventually willing them to move. Before he can comprehend anything, Kaname is kissing back.

He's tempted to groan against that pair of perfectly formed lips, but the Pureblood knows better. It is, after all, _just a kiss_. It shouldn't mean something. Not here. Not now.

Maybe, two-hundred and some years ago, this kiss would have meant something. It's not the same when it means the world to only one person.

Still, when Zero beings to snap open the buttons on Kaname's shirt, it takes all he has not to forget how heartbroken he actually is and just roll with it. When he feels those elegant fingers on his chest, though, he actually _does_.

He never knew just how electric Zero's touches could actually be.

Their lips fall apart as Zero moves to the Pureblood's throat, completely uncaring for the fact that, in situations such as these, Purebloods are always the dominant ones. It makes them grumpy to be anything otherwise, but, in the end, Zero could care less. Never before has the boy met a vampire as brilliantly stunning as the one before him, and the last thing he wants is to play dead in order to please him.

He smiles when a small nip to the other's throat causes long fingers to curl into silver hair. "I never thought a Pureblood would be so easy to please," he whispers, pulling away to get a glimpse of the delicious sight before him, parted lips and flushed cheeks so perfectly innocent that it's hard to believe this isn't the vampire's first time.

_He's probably just playing, getting ready to play with me like the toy he wants me to be._

No matter how amazing the Pureblood may be, Zero knows better than to trust a vampire. They're all the same, so willing to take and so afraid to give that it drives them mad with power. As perfect as they are on the outside, the boy knows better than to judge a book by its cover.

With this thought in mind, Zero pulls away, glaring menacingly at the disheveled Pureblood. Their eyes meet, and, for a split second, a hole re-opens, threatening to pull the boy deep within himself. His hands curl into fists so tight that scars bust and blood trails past his fingernails, leaving mesmerizing paths of glittering crimson. He catches the shift in Kaname's position, as slight as it may be, causing the hole to open wider. Tempted to double over in pain, Zero begins to shake.

Kaname's eyes widen, red pools so close to over-flowing that Zero can't help but to smile. He's not the only one suffering after all.

* * *

When Takuma catches the scent of Zero's blood, he nods at the worker in front of him and places the bill against shaky fingers. He sighs against the hand on his cheek, choosing to lean into the young girl's fragile touch. "Thank you so much. I owe you the world…"

She smiles, rather politely, before shaking her head and placing a kiss on his cheek. "You've been good to me, Ichijo-sama. All I need is your kindness. Just promise to come back? Some time soon?" Wiping away his tears, she looks him in the eye with an eagerness that he can't help but to love.

"You have my number. Just call me." He nuzzles her neck, kissing the scars along her collarbone as he does so. "I'm so happy to see you safe."

"Not as happy as you are to see _him_ safe, eh?" She chuckles softly before pulling away from his touch. "I wish I could bring him to you." Looking down regretfully at the money caught in her grip, she sighs. "All the money in the world couldn't get me to him. He's so damn _stubborn_; he won't listen to anyone."

Takuma bows his head, smiling against his tears. "He's always been like that. It can't help that some stranger with a hunter record is chasing after him, though. He doesn't know what or who you are, and it's probably scaring him…"

"Hey, Takuma, don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you'll never see him again."

Shaking his head and running shaky fingers through blonde hair, the noble can't help but to be doubtful. "Well, it won't be easy, but, maybe some day…" His voice trails off, as if lost in a memory.

Sniffing the air, the girl raises her eyebrows. "Is that Kiryuu's blood?" Suddenly, her eyes are wide in panic. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Pureblood you dragged in! What the hell were you…"

"Kaname didn't do it. At least, not intentionally."

He stands up, brushes the creases from his pants, and nods at the tiny frame before him. "I'll be seeing you soon then?"

Her smile is soft, almost as elegant as a vampire's, as she bows. "Soon then."

Walking from the room, the noble takes with him a wave of disappointment.

"It seems I'll never see you again."

* * *

"He just _left_ you there?"

Lilac eyes follow careful hands as they wrap layers of tape around his palm. "Yes, Ryver, he did."

She scoffs, shaking her head as she pulls tight on the bandage. "I'll never trust those damn Purebloods. They think they're all high and mighty, and then they go and do shit like this."

He raises his eyebrows. "I hate them too, but it wasn't really his fault. I passed out. What else was he supposed to do?"

"He _could_ have helped you! Psht. And I thought Pureblood's were gentleman."

"They are, actually. It's pretty annoying, to tell you the truth."

The girl before him looks up through black bangs, narrowing her eyes. "You seem…different, Kiryuu. What really happened in there?"

Shaking his head, Zero rests his chin on his knees. "Nothing, really. I kissed him, teased him a bit. Then I realized that he was a vampire…"

Watching him deflate rather progressively, Ryver places a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll never get over it, will you?"

He shakes his head, accepting defeat. "All this time, and I _still_ can't."

"Not _all_ vampires are bad, Kiryuu. Some of them are pretty sweet."

"That's exactly what they want you to think. Has this Takuma Ichijo changed you so much that you can't even see the evil in bloodthirsty monsters?"

Rolling green eyes, Ryver makes sure to pull tighter on the bandage, causing Zero to hiss against the pain. "They hurt too, you know. Ichijo-sama is in a lot of pain, much like you, I suppose."

* * *

Well, that was fun.:)

**In case of confusion**, this story takes place AFTER the battle at Cross Academy, only, in this story, the after-math was much, _much_ more serious. Due to circumstances that will make themselves apparent a little later on, Zero has no recollection of who he was or who he actually _is_. Ryver is an original character – which means that her rights are my own – and will play a super huge role in helping Zero remember, although she doesn't know just how important she is – _yet_. Her and Takuma's relationship is strictly that of a close friendship, one that can't be let loose due to the fact that she's an under cover hunter, and he's a vampire noble.

**AN:** I'd like to thank all of my lovely reviewers! Keep it up, and the updates shall come faster! Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I feel it necessary to clear up a few things before you go on. First of all, I want to thank all of those faithful reviewers, and even those who simply favorited and/or put this story on their alerts list! I appreciate your devotion to this story fully, and I hope to hear more from all of you!

Now, because some of you still seem to be a tiny bit confused, I'd like to push aside some misleading clues that I seem to have dropped by accident. No, there is nothing between Takuma and Zero; he was just as surprised to see Zero as Kaname was, if not a bit less since he hardly knew the hunter in their past life. Takuma's current devotion – through Ryver – is that of another character which will, for right now, remain anonymous. Just for a little bit longer, though;) Also, I fear that my characters may become just a bit OOC. It's not on purpose, of course, it's just that these different versions of our favorite characters fit the mold of the story much better. Kaname, in this story, is seen as the lonely Pureblood, and not as the carefully guarded one that we all know so well. He's become sort of an open book after meeting Zero:p

Sorry to have taken up your time with this; I just thought it'd help to clear up whatever wasn't already.

Thanks, again, for reading, and please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own the wonderful world of Vampire Knight. It belongs to the wonderfully artistic Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Fall Apart**

Watching as the silver-haired boy drifted into what seemed like a peaceful slumber, the hunter stirred from her position, shaking strands of black hair from her face before sliding from the chair she was sitting on. As strong and put-together as Zero Kiryuu seemed, Ryver knew better than to judge the boy on looks alone. If anything, he was a well-put together _mess_, scarred from a whole list of reasons that were his, and his alone, to know. As a hunter, the raven-headed girl didn't like to be left out of the loop; information was key in her profession, but, if her job taught her anything, it was that trust came a step before anything else. She'd have to wait to help Zero, because, even if it killed her, she'd see that boy happy again.

Walking towards the window at the boy's bedside, she cast one last look over her shoulder before throwing the window open and stepping out onto the tree branch that remained there, so conveniently placed that it almost seemed too obvious that a vampire had put it there. A smile played at her lips as she closed the window, catching sight of that finely-built frame sleeping so peacefully beneath a thick layer of blankets. She caught sight of his wounded hand and frowned as she swung from the tree, using years of experience to do it as silently as possible.

She'd make sure that Pureblood never touched her friend again. Even if Zero had sworn that his wound was that of his own doing, Ryver couldn't help but to feel suspicious. Something was wrong about the whole situation, leaving the hunter with a feeling that her friend was leaving something out. Something rather important, too.

Now wasn't the time, though, for she was setting forth towards a new goal, one that demanded her full attention.

This time, she was working for Takuma Ichijo, something that she did often nowadays. Even though he was a vampire – one with a rather high status, too – she couldn't help but to love and admire him. He was unlike any vampire she'd ever met before, so happy and well put-together. He was nothing like any of the Level E's she'd encountered before, and, because of this, she didn't mind the odd jobs that he asked her to complete. While it was still a mystery as to how he found that she was a hunter working undercover at a whorehouse, he made it very clear that her services would be put to good use, finally letting her make use of the strength that she otherwise would have hardly ever used. Her job as guardian for the building was one long gone now that the noble had taken interest in her skill.

Recently, he had been visiting her less and less frequently, handing out excuses like dirty dollar bills and begging her just to drop the subject. She blamed it on the simplicity of a busy schedule, knowing that there wasn't much else to keep the nosy noble away from the information she so eagerly brought him.

Her devotion towards him wasn't because of the payment that he insisted on releasing to her weekly – a rather large sum of money that she only stored away, saving it for a rainy day of sorts – but for the fact that he treated her like no other. She had never known kindness until the day Takuma Ichijo stepped into her life, all smiles and glances of admiration. No vampire had ever before dared to admire her, and none before had, upon finding her at the whorehouse, left without taking something in turn.

His words to her at first had been kind and well-mannered, changing to flirty only after knowing each other for near to a year. Of course, she knew that their relationship was only that of a particularly strong friendship. She knew, after over a year of working with him, that his heart belonged to that boy, the one with the guarded eyes and sleepy expressions. The one who had, for two years now, been eluding her skill, using his own to both detect and run from her.

At this point, she had only a few glances of him to store, and an even fewer pile of pictures that, to the best of her knowledge, were safely in the care of her beloved Ichijo-sama's precious protection.

Once again, she was on the look out for him, heading for a city that was rather close to her own. He seemed to enjoy playing their game just as much as she did, for he often ran away before returning, a few weeks later, for some seemingly unknown reason. There was a camera in her back pocket and a gun attached, as conveniently as possible, to her right hip. She knew very little about this boy, and the crowd that he strayed with was just as mysterious, even not even more so. They were a tricky bunch, just as elusive as he was, and just as sneaky. They, too, seemed to enjoy her games, thrilled at the idea of finally having something to run from and towards. It was a game of cat-and-mouse, only, in this case, the mouse was just as smart, if not smarter than, the cat, making the game nearly impossible to win.

Still, she would try. She would bring whatever she could to Takuma, even if it was just a simple snap-shot of that face, always so breath-takingly brilliant beneath the artificial lights of whatever city was surrounding it. She often wondered how a simple human could be so beautiful, – much like Kiryuu, who was a god in hiding – but, when she asked Takuma, he would only shake his head and smile before very nonchalantly changing the subject.

Still, as beautiful as the boy was, she knew not to fall for either him or Takuma. It was obvious that they meant something to each other, if not now, then some time long before the present. No other reason could be given for the hungry looks Takuma gave such simple information, those cautious eyes always falling unguarded as he took in whatever he could. And, even though she knew so very little of the boy whom she was tracking, she could see, by just the look in his eye, that he was lost without something – _something, damnit, but what could it be?_

She didn't know if he knew Takuma, or even if the vampire's name sounded familiar, but she was determined to catch him – to bring the two of them together, even if it meant sacrificing her life in order to do so.

Now, when the world was overthrown by suffocating but beautiful blankets of a devastatingly chilly white, she was after him again, a smile on her face the whole time. _How wonderful would Ichijo-sama's happiness be, I wonder?_

* * *

"Kaname? _Kaname_?"

Shaken from his own thoughts, the Pureblood sent a soft smile towards the curious noble beside him. "Yes, Ichijo?"

"You seem distracted, Kaname." He looked around the room, noticed that they were alone, and continued – still, in a whisper. "Should I not have taken you to that place last night, Kaname? Did seeing Zero-kun distract you?" He tried to ignore the own painful tug at his chest; _it was Zero instead of _him_…_

Wanting to answer honestly but knowing that Takuma was the last person to admit it to, he shook his head. Against his own will, Kaname had been lost to the world since last night. He felt truly terrible for leaving Zero like he had – as a helpless, crumpled mess on the floor, but what else should he have done? Even in the past, when the two knew so well of each other, it would have been disastrous to act as if though the Pureblood cared for the silver-haired boy. Besides, how could he have stayed when even the tiniest drop of his blood was enough to drive the vampire's senses crazy? Never had he realized how truly delicious the boy's blood was to his senses. Had he stayed any longer, he probably would have done something to regret later on.

Still, his heart was numb at the idea of leaving Zero behind without some way to remember. Sure, he'd remember him as the Pureblood who left him, unconscious, without any of his 'skills' going to good use, but that was not how the vampire wished to live on in the boy's heart. He'd never be able to see the boy again, no matter how close he was, and, now that the chance had been given to somehow make things right, he couldn't help but to grow sick at the thought of spoiling his chances.

Never again would he see Zero, and never again would he be able to see his true intentions through.

"I'm fine, Takuma. Thank you."

Not believing one word of it, the noble stands up in a flash, glaring menacingly at his friend. True, he should not have done it, for he was nothing but a simple noble, but he could no longer hide his anger. Finally, after two-hundred years of waiting and wading in the agony and hatred that was his own life, the noble was able to express his innermost fears and hatreds. And with just one simple question, too.

"Why did we do it, Kaname?"

The Pureblood wants to act as if though he doesn't know what the noble is talking about; he wants to pretend that the vampire's sudden anger makes no sense to him. But it does. Every ounce of that anger and syllable of that question.

"Because we had to, Ichijo. You know that. They were all greatly affected after the events of that night; it would not have been fair to have let them live so freely with so much pain. Imagine what they'd be like now if they knew…" His voice trails of on a note of sadness, one that was unintentional but still present.

"At least they'd be here, Kaname! It's not like I'm not hurting, and you can't say that you aren't, either! Tell me, Kaname, what is it like to go every day with the knowledge that your sister could very well be in love with another man?"

Expecting his lord to snap, the noble narrows his eyes and squares his job, getting ready for the slap that he's sure is inevitable. He's pushing his limits here, but how could he not? No longer will he ignore the blossoming pain in his heart; not longer will he ignore his love for one of the long-since lost.

When the Pureblood doesn't answer, Takuma says, "Because it kills me to know that Shiki's out there, living life without a worry or a wonder towards me! He doesn't know anything of my existence! I never got to-to tell him…to tell him that…that I…" At first, he doesn't realize the hot tears spilling from his own traitorous eyes, but it only takes him a moment to wipe them away and turn his head. "Kaname, I can't do this anymore. Can't we do something? Isn't there anyway to bring them back?"

Eyes narrowed down to small slits and hands shaking just the tiniest bit, the Pureblood before Takuma seems just as lost, just as angry. He, too, seems to have been asking these same questions, although not aloud like the noble wishes he would. If they share the same pain, then why can't they work it out together? Why is it so hard for his friend to open up, to talk to him?

It's times like these when he wishes he wasn't a vampire, or at least one at such a high level. He wishes that he had never met Kaname; that he had never went to Cross Academy and that he had never gone and fell in love with one Shiki Senri. It's times like these when he wishes that he never existed.

Without waiting for Kaname to answer, because he knows he won't, the noble turns on his heel and runs up the stairs at vampire speed, longing for his room and privacy more than anything else. Later on, he'll apologize profusely to Kaname, but, for the time being, he'll go drown in himself with the intention of never finding his way back out.

The Pureblood on the couch can only close his eyes, fight the tears, and pray for Zero's happiness. Because, even when Takuma was speaking of his sister, Kaname could only think of Zero. He could only see amethyst eyes and hear that voice, so smooth and yet so impossibly scared. Did he even know how terrified he sounded? How lonely he seemed? Kaname didn't miss the look in those lilac orbs.

Zero was scared. Zero was alone. Zero was lost.

And it was his entire fault.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't uncommon for Zero. It happened often and usually when he was lost in some sort of nightmare. This one had been particularly haunting, causing the hole in his chest to open a few inches wider, threatening to pull him so far into himself that to crawl out would be an impossibility. His head was throbbing, and, as much as he wanted to once again sleep, he knew that the option was no longer one to consider. Too shaken up from his nightmare, there was no way in hell he was going to fall back asleep. It just wasn't possible.

He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes, trying his best to dull the already faint light that was creeping from beneath the closed door of his room. Even the lightest touch of bright was enough to make his head pound.

Even worse than his headache, though, was the pain in his chest. He didn't know where it came from; he was never able to figure it out. For the longest time, he was able to keep it away, to frighten it into nothing, but, when that Pureblood – that damn, poor excuse for a vampire – let him see just how hurt he was, the boy lost it. No longer could he hide his pain, not when he knew that he was no longer alone in feeling it. While he didn't know why or where the pain came from, he knew, somehow, that that cursed Kaname Kuran was feeling the same way.

Angry at his own train of thought, the silver-haired boy rolls off of the mattress and stands to look out the window, the outside world still too dim to see. He's only aware of the tree in front of his window and the brilliant glow of snow, a light that actually manages to do very little to bother him. Upon seeing it, even, his pounding migraine seems to subside, leaving him a puddle of relief.

He hates his headaches, because, when he gets them, it's not as simple as swallowing a few pills and counting down the minutes until the medication starts dissolving; it's wincing at even the smallest of sounds and crying out in pain when the lights turn on. It's seeing things that aren't really there, like people – like _vampires_ – hiding behind corners and smiling at him, taunting him because they're the only ones who know how truly insane he is. Not even Ryver, the closest person he's ever been to, knows what he sees and feels. Inevitably, he is alone. Nobody can reach him – can crack open that hard shell that encases his soul.

Long story short, Zero Kiryuu is an undercover maniac with a rough exterior.

Placing long fingers against the cool windowpane, Zero lets out a soft sort of sight, one that leaves a blurry little mark against the black of night and glass. Without really meaning to, he places his pointer finger against that mark, preparing to write something. He doesn't hesitate, writing without knowing what or why he was writing.

_Please, forgive me…forever…we are…_

Whatever comes next goes unwritten, because, when the silver-haired boy finally realizes what he's doing, he growls in frustration and scribbles the words away. _Why_, he wonders, _do these words haunt every aspect of my being? What could they possibly mean?_

While the boy knows very little of his past – so little, in fact, that nobody is really sure of how old he is – he never expected bits and pieces of those lost days to come back, unexpected and unwelcome. He doesn't want to remember. Whatever left him there to die, in the middle of a freezing white forest, was probably not kind to him throughout his lifetime. _Why remember something so unimaginably terrible?_

Still, when he's lost in a dream, he's hit with the force of those pieces, all of them so strong that they blow chunks straight through his being. He never sees people or hears names, but he catches glimpses of things as random as clothing and eyes. Such simple things should not hurt him, and yet they somehow manage to tear him to shreds.

_Every…Single…Time…_

His past, he imagines, is the reason for the unexplainable pain in his chest.

A few years ago, when he was mortally wounded in a fight with one of the customers – one who specialized in rare types of weaponry – he learned, all on his own, that he was not like the people around him. Where as any normal person would have bled out almost instantly, his wounds healed in the amount of time that would have taken a normal human to die. He remembers watching, in amazement, as the skin healed itself, causing the wounds to disappear without even a scar as proof.

When workers ran to him as the scent of blood flooded the building, they found a perfectly fine Zero Kiryuu – one who had, in fact, brutally attacked the man who had hurt him, leaving the human a helpless mess on the floor, one of his specialty knives sticking from a rather blunt wound on his leg.

Over the years, more and more near-death experiences came and went, all of them leading to the same conclusion: He was immortal.

It was such a silly thought, to be something as impossible as immortal, but what other reason was there? Yes, he had given thought to somehow being born a vampire, but he had never thirsted for blood, and there were no fangs to prove such a disgusting possibility. He was human in every other aspect – his looks, his attitude, his physical ability (although it was one of that who trained rather hard) – and inhuman in only a few others – his wounds healed much faster, and it seemed he could never die.

He could never tell if this was a worthy or horrifying trait. He knew, without a doubt, that it placed him in a rather difficult situation time-wise. If he were to over-stay his welcome at the _Rose _while still looking so young, then someone would catch on. While it didn't have to be a secret, the boy was naturally unwilling to trust and very careful with his actions.

Careful eyes stray down to shaking hands, eyeing up the unnecessary medical tape and the blood that soaked through. Because it was caused by his own hand, the cuts had lasted a bit longer than usual, but they still faded rather fast. Had Ryver taken too long with her healing, then she would have witnessed something rather fantastic.

He sighs again, this time ignoring the blur on the window. His eyes focus on the outside world, and he can't help but to be envious. As part of his four-year contract with the _Rose_, he was legally bound to the building unless given permission from the owner – who seemed determined to keep the silver-haired boy for as long as possible. It wasn't that he minded working there for that long, for he would gladly sign yet another contract, but he was still a bit upset at the thought of never being able to set foot on property that did not belong to his owner. He wanted to explore the world, to own it, not just to live in it while being trapped beneath the foot of a man much less strong than he.

While his owner got to travel the world, Zero was stuck under the cover of his 'home', un-allowed to leave and still so very willing to do so.

As he did every night, though, he sent a silent wish towards the sky, whispering the faded words and hoping with all of his might that it some day comes true, although he knew it impossible.

He wised for someone, someday, to save him.

* * *

Kaname doesn't sleep that night. He, too, is as allergic to sleep as the silver-haired boy some thousand miles away. While the distance seems far, the Pureblood knows that it's only a fraction of how far he'd run just to catch one last glimpse of that beautiful boy.

He feels dumb, now, cruel and heartless. _What was I thinking? Just leaving him like that?_

Unlike the thoughts that he was sure were running through Zero's head, Kaname did not run away because the smell of blood was one too tempting. No, that was not the reason at all. As a Pureblood, Kaname had an insane amount of control – so much, in fact, that the boy's blood did very little to entertain his already rather weak craving for real blood. As far as he was concerned, the blood tablets did him just fine.

What had him running was the fact that it was his entire fault. He was the reason for Zero's sudden and massive weakness, for the vulnerable and unintentional look of longing in those amethyst eyes. Kaname, too, had a hole much too big and much too painful shattering the pieces of his being, but he was much more skilled at hiding it. Or so he thought.

Perhaps Zero had seen his own pain reflected in Kaname, and perhaps that had pushed him to collapse. Either way, both of them were struggling with the pain, and they both reacted differently, one of them collapsing and the other running long before he was even ready to consider doing so. He didn't want to leave Zero, but he didn't want to hurt him, either.

So he ran.

* * *

Sighing softly, Takuma Ichijo rolled from his mattress, determined to apologize to his Pureblood leader. All thoughts of one Shiki Senri banished back to a place of no return, the noble was able to construct a rather well put-together apology that would no doubt win back the look of respect in his friend's eyes. He hated to seem weak in front of Kaname, but, much like a poorly constructed dam made to hold back gallons and gallons of water, it was about time that he finally exploded. The pain in his chest was one that could no longer remain hidden.

He wondered, vaguely, if Kaname would wish to follow him to the _Rose _in order to once again see Zero. While he was sure that his Pureblood friend had no personal connections with the ex-hunter himself, he knew that the boy must have made him think of all the time spent with his beloved sister, Yuuki Kuran. Maybe seeing Zero would bring some peace to the unsettled Pureblood.

Maybe, for the first time in over two hundred years, those who suffered along with the Pureblood Prince could finally be happy.

_Maybe…_

* * *

_-wipes sweat- _Well, let's just say this wasn't the easiest chapter to assemble=P

**In case of confusion**, this story takes place AFTER the battle at Cross Academy, only, in this story, the after-math was much, _much_ more serious. Due to circumstances that will make themselves apparent a little later on, Zero has no recollection of who he was or who he actually _is_. Ryver is an original character – which means that her rights are my own – and will play a super huge role in helping Zero remember, although she doesn't know just how important she is – _yet_. Her and Takuma's relationship is strictly that of a close friendship, one that can't be let loose due to the fact that she's an under cover hunter, and he's a vampire noble.

**AN: **This chapter took a lot out of me, so REVIEW! In case you haven't noticed, this story shall be over-loaded with angst and drama, two of my most favorite things ever!xD Don't worry, though, because with rain comes the rainbows!;D Happy Holidays, everyone, and look out for a special one-shot with our two favorite vampire hunnies as the main characters! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I JUST GOT THE ELEVENTH VOLUME OF VK! Ohmygoodness, I read it so freakin' fast…you don't even know!;) Too bad I almost cried…Things aren't looking too good for Zero and Yuuki:( While I'm a huge supporter of Kaname and Zero, when I'm reading the manga, I silently root for Yuuki to realize that, while Kaname is still pretty awesome, Zero is really the guy for her. In the manga, I think Kaname's made out to be a sort of bad guy…

-_laughs_-

You didn't come for my babble, though, so I'll just get to the story! Just let me thank all of those loyal reviewers!=D You're truly amazing, guys. Really!

**Disclaimer: **Me no owns the Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Memories**

Squealing in excitement, the blonde-haired vampire takes the stairs two at a time, barely resisting the urge to use his abnormal speed in order to get to the bottom faster. "Ruka!" he calls. "_Ruka_!"

Sliding on the wooden floor, the young noble nearly slips up completely, but he balances himself in just enough time. He makes his way towards the couch sitting in the middle of the room, catching the blonde-haired beauty's scent in the air surrounding him. In a matter of seconds, he's standing in front of her with a smile wide enough to counter his others.

"Ruka! You won't _believe_ this!"

Marking the page in her book, – the one with the red cover that the noble seemed to always find her reading – the delicate beauty let her eyes wander to the excitement on her friend's face. "What won't I believe, Aido?" Her eyes are wide with fake enthusiasm as she slaps her hands down on her knees and leans closer to him, smiling in a disgustingly taunting manor.

Aido is tempted to scold her, but the information he holds is too precious to put on hold. "_He's coming_, Ruka! Finally, after all these years, he's coming to se us!"

Not wanting to believe what she's hearing, she asks, "You mean Takuma?"

The blonde shakes his head quickly while giving her a look that reads "are you _stupid_?". "No, idiot! _Kaname-sama_! Kaname-sama is coming to see us!"

"No-no…that can't be! He swore he'd never speak to any of us – save for Takuma – ever again!" Panic was wild in her eyes.

"He's coming anyway! To see us and Kain!"

Doubtful, Ruka can't help but to shake her head in disbelief. "How did you find this out?"

"He _called_ me, Ruka! The word is straight from his mouth!"

Her insides are bubbling and her heart is pounding at a rather scary pace. "Why would he come see us when he vowed to leave us be?" She places her hand over her heart, nearly smiling at how warm she suddenly feels. Always, her heart had beaten to the rhythm of her beloved leader's. _Always_. Yes, he was coming…

"Because he misses us! Kaname-sama actually misses us!"

She wants to shake her head in denial, to squash the happiness in her friend's eyes, but, against all of her doubts, she _knows_.

_Finally, our beloved Kaname-sama is coming home…_

* * *

Takuma watches curiously as his friend looks down at the bags at his feet, seeming to regret having even packed them in the first place. He's fighting down a smile by the time his friend's frown becomes a full-blown pout. A small part of him is wondering how it's even possible for such a high-status vampire to come off as so freaking _adorable_. No wonder he managed to capture the heart of his younger sister so many years ago.

"Is something wrong, Kaname?" the noble asks. His eyes are still taking in the forlorn look on his friend's face, but it's now with a bit more respect. He knows that friendship falls second to loyalty, no matter how much he wishes it weren't so. Every day, he longs to be honest with his friend, not polite for the sake of pleasing society's wishes. Already, dropping honorifics was a rather bold task – one that was done when it was only the two of them.

"Please don't look so sad? They've missed you for so long, and you really _do_ need a vacation." Biting his lip, the blonde-haired noble feels a guilty tug at his heart. Still, nearly a week after, he can't help but to hate himself for having taken Kaname to that horrible place. Not only was it against the Pureblood's morals, but it had stirred up something in the Pureblood that Takuma fears he will never be able to fix.

Kaname lets a small smile curve his mouth upwards; when it comes to Takuma, his best and dearest friend, he can't help it. Something about that boy keeps him unable to stay so sad all the time. "I guess you're right, Ichijo. But, are you _sure _you don't want to accompany me? You haven't visited them in quite some time."

Slender shoulders shrug and careful eyes remain guarded. Unknown to the Pureblood, Takuma has much more important plans awaiting him this weekend. "Too much of them, and I start to feel a bit queasy." He smiles – a rather brilliant show of teeth and lips.

Something like suspicion flares up in the Pureblood, but he pushes it aside. While Takuma was never one to voice how annoying their friends were, Kaname knew better than to accuse such a loyal vampire as anything less than an honest, truth-telling noble.

"Well, if you see it that way, then I'll guess I leave now." He seemed to regret needing to leave, no matter how happy it would make his friends.

Takuma clearly saw this, and reached out his hand to rest it upon his friend's shoulder. "Have fun, Kaname. I know you will."

He nods before picking up the bags and walking past the noble, their shoulders brushing in the process. "Take care, Ichijo. And, if you happen to visit that…place again, could you possibly check up on Kiryuu-kun? I know it may be selfish of me, but I couldn't stand the thought of him suffering after we went to so many lengths to make sure he could live a happier life."

It was such a simple wish, but it was one large enough to make the noble's heart swell, once again, with the guilt of what he had done. Sure, he may not have known about Zero's being there, but, had he had a clear head, he would have been able to sense Zero and steer his friend away from the building before things got too sticky. Much like they already had.

He bends at the waist and places his hand loyally over his heart, an action that had come from his own respect rather than that of society's ownership over him. It was so like his leader to put himself second, and to make sure that those around him were in better condition than even himself. If there wasn't the chance of suspicion, then Takuma was sure that Kaname would have done whatever he could to make sure that Zero was far away from that place – so horrible to his standards that it must have made the Pureblood physically ill at some point.

"Whatever you wish, Kaname."

_If it makes that sad face smile again…consider it done._

* * *

The air around him is stale.

Nothing moves, nothing breathes.

The wind is still and silent, not even daring to ruffle his hair or stir the weeds.

All is well, it seemed. As well, anyways, as such a place could be.

Upon seeing it, Kaname feels a familiar tug at his heart. This place is a memory all its own, one that leads to thousands and thousands of unimportant and life-changing events to unfold before the Pureblood's eyes.

As they all go back and forth before him, though, Kaname finds himself focusing on one particular memory. It stands somewhere above the others, casting a shadow down on those that had once been the reason for his existence. Curtains are being pulled and lights are being flashed as if to tell him that what's coming is the last thing he wants to see.

_You need to get inside, Kaname. You have no idea what you're doing to yourself._

His voice of reason is a small one, easy to ignore and able to be shoved to the far recesses of his mind. It soon becomes an itch, but one that he can ignore. After all, he _is_ fifteen minutes early, and his aura is easily masked beneath that of his own powers. The nobles inside won't find themselves worrying over him for another few minutes, and he would use that time to let himself remember.

Before he can stop himself – _not that he would have, anyways_ – he is sucked deep into a memory.

It swirls around him, dancing and leaping before his very eyes. He reaches out to grab it, and, before he knows it, he's a _part_ of it again…

* * *

_He watches, absolutely stunned, as the silver-haired boy stumbles towards the gates, one hand wrapped tightly around his throat while the other is hanging limply at his side – holding that cursed _Bloody Rose_._

_His fingers fall from their place against the glass as he throws the window open in a sudden need to reach the ground, nearly breaking it in the process. It's nothing but a straight drop from here on, but that's the last thing on his mind. _

_In a sudden rush of incredible speed and grace, he's leaping from the window and landing on the brick path with such elegance that it's hard to believe he just jumped from a three-story window._

_Using his speed to his advantage, he soon catches up with the stumbling boy, the one who was so lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't even able to sense the incredibly strong presence behind him._

"_Kiryuu-kun, what are you…"_

_As was to be expected, the _Bloody Rose_ is aimed at his forehead, and almost with as much speed as he was using before. "Let me go, Kuran, or I'll shot your brains out."_

_The Pureblood's eyes wander from the gun to the painful hold around the boy's own neck. They go back just as quickly, for he knows by now just how unpredictable the young hunter is. One day, he knows, that trigger _will _be pulled._

"_Where are you going, Kiryuu-kun?" he asks, his voice as gentle as it can get. While he's never been this kind to the hunter before, he knows just how fragile their situation is in this moment. One harsh word, and one of them will fall into a pool of their own blood. "Where are your bags? If you're going to leave, then where are your bags?"_

_The boy rolls his crimson stained eyes. "Fuck off, Kuran. Don't give me a reason to kill you when I know it'll hurt Yuuki." His eyes fall, meeting the pavement as he tries to continue stumbling forward while keeping his gun on the Pureblood at the same time._

"_Don't you think you'll hurt her by doing this, Kiryuu? She cares for you too, you know…"_

_Snorting, the hunter suddenly jerks upright, letting his eyes meet those of his enemy. Of their own accord, his eyes travel to the delicious pulse the beats beneath the Pureblood's shirt._

"_You think Yuuki will miss such a _monster_? Look at me, craving even _your_ blood." He shakes his head and looks off into the surrounding forest, doing his best to block his ears from that terribly intoxicating pulse. "She may shed a few tears, but only out of pity."_

_Kaname is absolutely transfixed by the look on Zero's face – one mixed with pain and a chilling sense of understanding. _Oh, hell! He's giving up!

_Suddenly, the gun is grabbed and tossed far into the distance. When he's stunned enough to be speechless, Kaname practically slams his hands down on Zero's shoulders, causing the young hunter to wince. "Damnit, Kuran! Let go!"_

"_You're not ruining this, Kiryuu.. I have waited far too long for this, and I won't stand the likes of _you_ destroying everything that I've worked this hard to achieve." Little did the Pureblood know, he was about to once again make a dangerous deal. His plans would change drastically, and, gone unfinished, they would haunt him for the next two hundred or so years._

_But none of that was apparent yet._

_Confused, Zero is left to stare helplessly into the Pureblood's eyes, unintentionally losing himself there. In the minutes to follow, he would no longer be the Zero that everyone had come to know. He would change, and Kaname would be the only one to see it. _

_Oh, curse his good luck._

_Because he knows that Zero will eventually snap out of his confused stupor, Kaname quickly brings his hand up to the right side of his neck. He uses his nails to break his own skin, causing shimmering drops of crimson to skim the surface of his neck and collar bone._

"_Bite me, Kiryuu!" he hisses. He weaves his fingers into the boy's silver hair before pulling his head down to somewhere along his shoulder, closer to his neck than he would have liked. He swallows his disgust and waits, but nothing happens. "I said _bite me_!"_

"_W-why are you doing this to me?" The body in Kaname's grip begins to shake, and a menacing twist of a smile is all that Zero gets as an answer._

"_Just bite me, Kiryuu. You know as well as I do that my pure blood is the only thing strong enough to save…" _

_He's cut off when long, slender fangs curl into his flesh, tearing ragged holes into his skin and causing him to gasp in pain. _Thank god it's me and not Yuuki…

_The thought is lost, though, when the pain becomes something else entirely. Suddenly, his body is shaking against the hunter's, and his breathing is rough and ragged, torn from his lips in shaky pants. _

_Zero's first bite is doing things to Kaname that even he, a Pureblood King, cannot give answers for. While he knew of the affect that some bites had on other vampires, it was only when one was bit by a lover that one felt was he was currently feeling._

_He tries to fight the feelings away, to chase them into a dark and unforgiving corner, but they stand strong. _

_All of a sudden, his body isn't his anymore. He doesn't know who it belongs to…Well, he has his suspicions, but they're burned out by the sensations racking his body – and by his own denial._

Oh, God, Zero…What have I done here? Created yet another mess? Soon, I'll grow tired of cleaning…

_He almost jumps straight from his skin when he realizes what he just called the hunter. Even in the privacy of his own mind, that name is the enemy…_

_Although Kaname doesn't want that anymore. He no longer feels the need to smile at they way the hunter so angrily glares at him from a distance. There's no thrill in the harsh words that they used to toss at each other, and he makes a promise, amidst the flutters of delight and pleasure, to never, _ever_ grow angry with the hunter. No longer did he wish to see his beloved hunter angry. If he had his way, then Zero would be smiling…_

My beloved hunter…

Zero…

I love you, Zero. It took your bite to make me realize it, but, God, I love you!

_His body is shaking harder than Zero's, and his knees are buckling beneath him. Something uncomfortable clogs his throat as he feels and almost unfamiliar burn at the backs of his eyes._

_He doesn't want this, so he settles for losing himself in the feel of Zero's fangs. He drowns in the boy's scent, and he's faced with a false sort of peace._

_Until Zero pulls out, breathing rough and eyes wild as they go from crimson to lilac. Kaname pulls himself to stand straight before forcing his features to go from vulnerable to composed._

"_Did I…Did I just _bite_ you?" Zero asks, horror tainting his words. He brings his fingers to his lips and wipes at the blood, confirming what he seemed to be telling himself wasn't true._

"_You already know the answer, Z…Kiryuu." Kaname nearly growls in frustration at the slip._

_Then, before the Pureblood can stop him, the hunter runs, past the gates and towards the town not too far from the academy, but still much farther than Kaname would have liked. Whether Zero liked it or not, Kaname was now a part of him, and the fangs that had grazed his neck gave the Pureblood the ability to sense when Zero was in danger. Even though it was much too early for anything to have happened, the Pureblood can't put a hold on the feelings of unease spreading through his blood._

_Zero is in trouble…_

_Zero is about to…_

"_Kaname-sama? Kaname-sama, _snap out of it_!"_

* * *

"Ichijo-sama! What a pleasure it is to see you!"

Very warm, very _human_ arms wrap themselves around the noble's lean figure. Takuma watches as the man's eyes light with a false sense of happiness – as if he actually gave a crap about who came to visit him.

"The pleasure is mutual, I assure you," Takuma says gently. This is his second time meeting the man who was known only as "Owner" and "Master", and Takuma wishes to never see his face again. He's almost tempted just to close his eyes in order to block out the nearly disgusting sight before him. While Takuma silently believed that all humans were truly beautiful creatures, the large man before him did little to prove his belief a worthy one. He wonders how it's even possible for so many workers to trust him as they do.

"Who are we here to visit, huh?" The man makes a point to wink, and Takuma has to fight down a sudden queasiness building up in his stomach. Maybe his friends had a point in telling him that even places such as the _Rose_ were dirty. "I hear you and Ryver have quite a bond forming…"

"Actually, I'm here to see someone else."

Bushy eyebrows rise in surprise, but the man's eyes are sparkling with curiosity. "And who would that be, Ichijo-sama?"

Takuma lets a sigh break loose. "I'd like to see Zero-kun, please."

* * *

**AN: **-_sighs in relief_- This chapter came _this_ close to killing me.

Please excuse any typos:( I try my best.


End file.
